Untittle
by izumi chieko
Summary: lagi lagi ini sesuatu yang gak penting tapi kalau masih penasaran juga, ayok baca...


**Chara Belongs to M** K

.

.

.

.

.

Kira2 ini adalah percakapan SasuHina di Telpon.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke: Ohayou!!, apa benar ini contact atau nomor milik Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Hinata: Ohayou!! Iya benar, maaf sebelumnya dareka ?_

 _Sasuke : Yokatta! Ini aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, teman SMA mu dulu._

 _Hinata: Uchiha Sasuke? Ano, Gommenne aku nggak ingat tuh._

 _Sasuke : Kita memang beda kelas, tapi kita satu Organisasi._

 _Hinata : Aduh, Gommen Uchiha-san, saya lupa._

 _Sasuke : Iya Gak Masalah kok, Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktu mu._

 _Hinata: Ah, nngak kok!_

 _Sasuke : Boleh aku bertanya sedikit ?_

 _Hinata : Ano, Matte ne Uchiha-san aku lagi coba untuk nginget kamu._

 _Sasuke : Iya, Diingat aja dulu._

.

.

.

 ** _5 minute's to go_**

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke : Gimana, Hyuuga Hinata? Apa sudah ingat dengan ku?_

 _Hinata : Ohh iya aku ingat, kalau nggak salah Uchiha-san anggota Osis juga kan yah._

 _Sasuke: Yokatta, kamu udah tau, Masih ingat wajah ku?_

 _Hinata: Tentu aja enggak ingat, maksudnya nggak terlalu ingat._

 _Sasuke : Yaah, kupikir masih ingat._

 _Hinata: Uchiha-san dapat kontak ku dari siapa?_

 _Sasuke: Dari sahabat mu._

 _Hinata: Sahabat ku? Siapa?_

 _Sasuke: Ya Sahabat kamu, nanti juga kamu tau._

 _Hinata : Duh siapa ya?_

 _Sasuke : Nanti kamu akan tau sendiri Hyuuga Hinata, Aku boleh Tanya?_

 _Hinata : Mmm, Iya tentu boleh._

 _Sasuke : Kuliah mu sudah selesai?_

 _Hinata: Iya sudah, Bulan Desember ini aku wisuda._

 _Sasuke : Yokatta, kurasa itu kabar baik._

 _Hinata :Kenapa memangnya?_

 _Sasuke: Gak apa. Aku Tanya lagi boleh ?_

 _Hinata: Iya boleh._

 _Sasuke : Sudah punya calon pasangan hidup?_

 _Hinata: Belum._

 _Sasuke : Yokatta._

 _Hinata : Lhoh, Kenapa?_

 _Sasuke : Aku mau belajar leadership sama kamu._

 _Hinata: Uchiha-san mau ngajak aku S2?_

 _Sasuke: Ah iie…ng. gimana yah? Begini Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kamu bangun pagi lalu melihat ku? Sarapan pagi eh ada aku lagi. Pulang kantor lhoh kok aku lagi. Kalau kamu flu aku yang akan bikin cokelat panasnya. Pas kamu PMS gak ada yang bisa dipukul kamu bisa pukul aku. Kalau kamu ngidam yang nanti bakal nurutin ngidam kamu ya aku. Nanti bagi tugas ganti popok sama aku ya. Kamu bisa minta aku yang jawab kalau ada pertanyaan jebakan "adik bayi datang dari mana?". Diskusi mengenai Universitas mereka sama aku. Lalu bla bla bla, sampai nyabutin uban ku. Bikin teh hangat madu kalau aku sedang kurang sehat. Ya semacam aku lagi aku lagi setiap harinya._

 _Hinata : Oh.. Kamisama!_

 _Sasuke : Intinya kamu mau menikah sama aku? Will you marry me? Ini bukan modus. Semasa SMA aku cukup tau banyak tentang kamu. Aku juga sudah cukup lama jadi Secret Admirer mu. Aku gak bisa ngungkapin perasaan ku waktu itu, karena aku ingin mempersiapkan waktu yang tepat. Dan aku rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat._

 _Hinata : Kenapa aku gak pernah tau ya?_

 _Sasuke : Tentu aja, karena kamu gak sadar soal hal itu, jadi gimana? Kamu mau menikah sama aku?_

 _Hinata : Aku Tanya orang tuaku dulu ._

 _Sasuke: Ya. Silahkan!, Ya menimbang nanti saat kamu wisuda kamu sudah punya partner._

 _Hinata : Lho aku kan wisuda 3 bulan lagi._

 _Sasuke : Ya kita nikahnya bulan depan._

 _Hinata : Ya ampun, Uchiha san_

 _Sasuke: Kalau kamu bersedia minggu depan aku dan orangtuaku akan kerumahmu untuk melamar._

 _Hinata: Apa Gak perlu berkenalan dulu sama orang tua ku?_

 _Sasuke : Kenalan sekalian melamar kan gak maslah._

 _Hinata: oh hai hai…wakatta :D_

 _Sasuke : Arigatouna Hinata-chan , karena kamu sudah mewujudkan impian ku._

 _Hinata : Etto, kenapa berterimakasih Uchiha-san?_

 _Sasuke: Iya.. karena kamu telah mewujudkan impian ku untuk menikah dengan wanita yang ku kagumi sejak lama. Semoga lancer sampai hari pernikahan. Dan semoga aku bisa menjadi pendamping kamu saat wisuda nanti dan pendamping mu sampai kita menua._

 _Hinata : Iya, Uchiha-san. Semoga ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Efek gak bisa bendung lagi alhasil di update seadanya.

Piiiiis lah yah. . sebetulnya ini lagi viral di sosmed... dan untuk siapapun yg bkin mame nya saya mohon ijin untuk pinjam idenya, arigatou


End file.
